vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Freya and Finn
The brother-sister relationship between the Witch, Freya Mikaelson and the Original Vampire, Finn Mikaelson. Freya and Finn are the two eldest children of the Mikaelson family. After Freya was taken by their aunt Dahlia, Finn though for centuries that his sister was dead, as she was not an immortal. They finally reunited in The Devil is Damned, and ever since, their relationship has been incredibly strong. Early History Freya was the first-born child of Mikael and Esther while Finn was the second. They were able to be born after Esther made a deal with her witch sister, Dahlia. However, part of the deal was that Dahlia would take the first-born when the time came, as well as every first born for every generation. If she was not given her tribute, all of the children would be taken. As a small boy, Finn watched in sadness as his sister was taken from him while Freya cried out for their mother to help her as she was pulled away by Dahlia. Freya and Dahlia had put a spell on them, making them sleep for a hundred years and then live for about a year before going to sleep again. Meanwhile, Esther had turned all the remaining Mikaelson members into vampires, including Finn, which ruined Dahlia's vicious plan to take all first-borns of every generation there is to come. Throughout The Originals Series Season Two In The Devil is Damned, Freya reveals herself to Finn, at first he has no idea who she is but when she tells of Hugninn and Muninn, then he realizes it's Freya. She is then explaining how she had survived through magic and had escaped from their aunt long ago. Finn reveals that Niklaus has a child, which shocks Freya. After she successfully locates Hope, Finn leaves to kill her. In I Love You, Goodbye, Freya finds Finn at the morgue and sees that her necklace is still with him and uses that to both resurrect and heal him, even without The Other Side gone. When he wakes, he thanks her and says of how she is always looking for him, Freya then warns him of Dahlia's arrival, telling him that she is way more powerful then Esther and that she will sense the magic from Hope. In They All Asked For You, Freya asks Finn to see Mikael, their father as she hasn't seen him for over a 1000 years. He dosen't like it and explains to her that he changed after they thought she died, that he became more violent and aggressive, saying he become a monster. Freya pleads with telling him, he is still her father. Finn then later wakes up Mikael and then takes Esther's body somewhere else. Freya then later saves Finn from death, by extracting his soul from Vincent Griffith's body and sealing it inside her Talisman. Season Three In The Other Girl in New Orleans, after Tristan de Martel asked Freya why isn't she concerned about her brother Finn, who's trapped inside a Talisman, Freya immediately started asking him questions, what does he know of her little brother. Tristan openly tells her of how he taught Finn to be the most noble of his siblings and states that they were acquaintances back in the 10th century, also noting that Finn knew that Tristan was a man of his word. Afterward, Tristan asked Freya to ask Finn herself, worried that he won't speak to his sister after what she has done to him. Freya then summons him from her necklace. Happy to finally see each other again, she tells him they should have a talk. In Savior, Finn loans Freya his power after seeing her strain to use witchcraft to save Rebekah as the result of The Strix. In Heart Shaped Box, after she was kidnapped and buried alive by Aurora, Freya begs for Finn's help. As she's slowly bleeding to death, Finn used his magic to mark the flowers which were planted above with Freya's blood. As soon as Klaus noticed this, he finally rescued his sister with Finn's assistance. In A Streetcar Named Desire, Freya mentioned that she asked Finn if she could channel his power, but Finn refused because he's perfectly happy with seeing both Klaus and Elijah die. In An Old Friend Calls, Finn appears to have been resurrected or projected from Freya's talisman due to him appearing at the end of the episode, where he appears to Kol, telling him that there was no hope for him and that he never did have any self-control. In Alone with Everybody, Freya is the only one who advocates for Finn telling Elijah and Kol he has changed from his time in her talisman. Strongly suggesting she resurrected him and he agreed to it as he wanted to start a new life as a witch and leave his family behind. However, Finn never got the chance to experience it as Davina trapped him in his body as karmic revenge for killing Kol last year. In Behind the Black Horizon, Finn dies saving his sister's life from Lucien which leaves Freya heartbroken. She scatters his ashes with the rest of their surviving family excluding Rebekah. Quotes |-|Season Two= Freya : "I was wondering if you would recognize me." Finn : "I'm gonna ask you again, before I ask much less nicely. Who are you?" Freya : "Fitting I'd find you up here. We used to climb up into the trees when we were planning on a bit of mischief." Freya : "Never wanted Mother to hear what her little Huginn and Muninn were whispering about. Now, Finn, don't break my heart and tell me you've forgotten me." Freya : "Nothing is impossible to find, Finn! As powerful as you are... I found you." Freya : "I've come to understand a hard lesson in our time apart... You have to let some things die so that others might live." :--''The Devil is Damned'' ---- Freya : "It's a talisman used to focus my power. I knew it would be dangerous to face Elijah. I didn't want you to be hurt." Finn : "Just like when we were children." Finn : "I seem to recall you were always defending me." Freya : "You're my brother, Finn. I love you. And we'll need to protect each other. If Dahlia has sensed Klaus' child, she's already on her way." :--''I Love You, Goodbye'' ---- Finn : "Freya, now that I'm healed, I need power. Now, our father's still in the tomb where I left him. I think it's time that I go back and I channel him." Freya : "It's been a thousand years. He doesn't even know I'm still alive." Finn : "Believe me, Freya, that is for the best! He's a monster." Freya : "He wasn't a monster to me." Finn : "Well, he changed after you were taken. Freya, I spent years hoping that he would go back to being himself, but he never did. And, from what I understand, over the centuries, he's grown far worse." Finn : "Freya. Freya. Help me." Freya : "Don't worry, brother. I won't let them hurt you." :--''They All Asked For You'' ---- |-|Season Three= :Finn : "Sister." :Freya : "Finn. My brother, I believe it's time we had a talk." :--''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' ---- :Finn : "The pain you endure for these monsters you call family. It isn't worth it, sister." :Freya : "It is. It has to be." :--''Savior'' ---- :Freya : " I think they reacted as well as can be expected... given your history. I know you've had your disagreements." :Finn : ""Disagreements?" Such a quaint way of describing it all." :Freya : "So you are listening." :Finn : "There can be no conciliation between me and my brothers." :Freya : "You told me that things would be different." :Finn : "They are. Your presence here has assured that. Though, when I said I wanted a change, I think you misunderstood me. I'd still rather die than be part of this wretched family. :--''Alone with Everybody Trivia * Freya was born before Finn, but because of the immortality spell Dahlia casted on Freya, she appears younger than him. * Finn and Freya were allies on their task to kill Hope so that Dahlia won't return. Although, later, Freya tells Klaus and Elijah that Finn was the only one who wanted Hope dead and that she had not expected that her brother would be so damaged as to threaten a child. * Freya is the only sibling that Finn looks upon fondly. ** It has been theorized Finn repressed his traumatic memory of Freya being taken by Dahlia. * Finn and Freya have parallels with their younger siblings Kol and Rebekah; ** Among all of their siblings Finn is closer to Freya, and Kol is closer to Rebekah. ** Freya and Finn are the oldest Mikaelson siblings, and Kol and Rebekah are the youngest (after the death of Henrik). ** Finn and Freya worked together against Dahlia and Kol and Rebekah worked together against them. ** Freya is the only one to whom Finn refers with tenderness, while Kol also relates only to Rebekah. Gallery TO_214_1290FreyaVincent.jpg TO_214_1297Freya-Vincent.jpg TO_214_1307Vincent-Freya.jpg TO308_3328Freya-Finn.jpg TO308_3334Finn-Freya.jpg TO308 3346Finn.jpg TO309 1571Finn.jpg TO309 1565Finn-Freya.jpg TO309_1739Finn_Freya.jpg See also Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Family Relationship Category:Relationships